Animorphs: The Musical (Old Version)
by Calvin Foxworth
Summary: Heres the first version of "Animorphs: the musical" if you havent read this... than either come here or scroll up to the Newer version...


****

Animorphs: The Musical

Based upon a book series by K. A. Applegate

Book by David Hardie

Music and lyrics by Jonathan Larson, Claude-Michel Shönberg, Alan Boublil, Jerry Bock, Sheldon Harneck

Extra Lyrics by David Hardie

Opening:

(Lights up on MARCO)

Marco: Hey, I'm Marco, I can't tell you my last name or where I live. All I can tell you is that There is an alien invasion, and if there are any single women out there, I can tell you my phone number…

(JAKE enters and gives MARCO a dirty look)

Marco: Um, yeah… anyway, that's Jake, He the leader of one of very few forces against the aliens, the Yeerks. We are called the Animorphs.

(RACHEL enters)

Rachel: I'm Rachel, I'm the all Xena, Gung-ho, all out, member of the…

Marco: Hey, hold it, I'm the narrator of this one!

Rachel: Ohhhh… sooorry…

(MARCO sighs and goes on)

Marco: And the Tree-hugger nature-lover all around nice girl, Cassie is here.

(CASSIE runs on)

Cassie: Hi…

Marco: Yeah, and now that you've seen the usual suspects, lets switch over to our less-than Human friends.

(TOBIAS as a hawk-puppet flies in and lands on Rachels arm, his speech at this point is through a speaker in the theater, as is all "thought speech")

Tobias: Less than human? Couldn't you have worded that better?

Marco: Yeah well… Oh well… here's Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, our local Alien.

(AX in andalite form walks in, is voice is in "Thought speech" too)

Ax: Hello

Marco: And that's our little team… Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Tobias, Ax, and Cute, Modest, funny, little ole Me.

Rachel: Or just little…

Marco: hmph… Well Cue the lights (Blackout) Places for opening song, And, Action!

(Lights up, The Animorphs are standing in the bobbing Traditional "tradition" poses, as the music starts)

(Song: Animorphs; parody of "Tradition")

Jake: The Animorphs are in town, sounds crazy, huh? But here in out little town of… I dare not say… You might say We need the Animorphs. Here we are, just trying to live life the best we can, While Yeerks infest us… It isint easy, you may ask why we live like we do, its so dangerous, We stay cause, Earth is our home… and how do we keep this all up? One word man… ANIMORPHS!

****

All Animorphs: ANIMORPHS, ANIMORPHS… ANIMORPHS. ANIMORPHS, ANIMORPHS… ANIMORPHS.

Jake: Because of the Animorphs We've kept up the fight for your lives, for a long time, Here we have all the stuff that keeps a good science fiction story, The Yeerks, the Animorphs, The unwitting regular people. Fer'instance, We ave evils like Taylor, and David; And the goods like The free Hork-bajir colonies. This shows a certain balance between good and evil. You may ask, how were the animorphs start? I wont tell you, go buy a book in the lobby… that will tell you. Anyway We are the Animorphs, And because of us, you can sleep Semi-safely tonight… 

(By the time JAKE is done the main YEERKS, HUMANS, and OTHERS should be onstage in various places.)

****

Animorphs: WHO DAY AND NIGHT MUST FIGHT FOR OUR LIVING, SAVE A MOM AND DADDY, BROS. AND SISTERS TOO. AND WHO HAS NO RIGHT TO ANY COMPENSATION, OR TO HAVE THE FINAL WORD AT ALL… ANIMORPHS, ANIMORPHS… ANIMORPHS, ANIMORPHS, ANIMORPHS… ANIMORPHS.

Yeerks: WHO MUST FIND A WAY TO HAVE OPRESSION RULE, THO YOU MAY ASK, I SAY ITS COOL. WHO MUST RAISE A RHUCKUS WHEN WE WANT TOO WIN, SO VISSERS ARE FREE TO GLORY HOUND INSTEAD… THE YEERKS, THE YEERKS… ANIMORPHS. THE YEERKS, THE YEERKS… ANIMORPHS.

Humans: WHEN WE DO WANT SOME FREEDOM BACK I SAY WE GOT TO FIGHT, BUT I HEAR THOSE DRACONS RATHER STING I HOPE I CAN LIVE… THE HUMANS, THE HUMANS… ANIMORPHS. THE HUMANS, THE HUMANS… ANIMORPHS.

Others: AND WHO ARE WE TO BLAME, PEOPLE FROM HATING US…

****

Soloist: (as the ELLEMIST) **BUT EVERYONE LOVES ME SO TO YOU GUYS…** (He raspberries the rest of the OTHERS) 

****

Others: … THE OTHERS, THE OTHERS… ANIMORPHS. THE OTHERS, THE OTHERS… ANIMORPHS.

(The ANIMORPHS, YEERKS, HUMANS, and OTHERS, all sing their respective parts)

Jake: And in the midst of these catergories, we've had our special types, fer'instance. (RACHEL comes foreward) Xena: Warrior princess.

Rachel: You ain't just whistling Dixie…

Jake: And Visser one… (She comes foreward) the yeerk mom. 

Visser one: (to MARCO) Hello "Honey"

Jake: And most important… Me…

****

All: LI LI LI LI, LI LI LI LI, LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI etc. ANIMORPHS, ANIMORPHS… ANIMORPHS, ANIMORPHS, ANIMORPHS… ANIMORPHS

Jake: Animorphs… Animorphs, without the animorphs our lives would be a shakey as… As a Fiddler on the roof! 

(As Jake Says this, everyone quietly snake offstage in "Tradition Motion")

Jake: Anyway, enjoy the show.

(lights out)

Act 1

(The schoolyard after school)

(MARCO stands DSR, RACHEL and TOBIAS in human form, and CASSIE and JAKE stand in two groups wherever)

Marco: 3:54 pm, Schools out, and the couples meet up… I watch from the Detention window.

(Lights Brighten on RACHEL and TOBIAS) 

Tobias: So, we still on to go to the beach tonight?

Rachel: Of coarse, Why?

Tobias: Well, How that T. T. Kid was looking at you and all…

Rachel: Tobias! You don't think I'm going out with him…

Tobias: Well, I'm just.

Rachel: Here, don't worry about it, lemme tell ya something…

(THEY Freeze)

Marco: Rachel and Tobias have been going out ever since Tobias became a Nothlit, or a person who stayed over the two-hour limit.

(Lights brighten on CASSIE and JAKE)

Jake: Hey uhh… you wanna go see a movie or something?

Cassie: well I dunno…

Jake: Awww come on, don't tell me you got to work in the barn tonight…

Cassie: Well not really just… I dunno.

Jake: Hey come on, lemme tell you something…

(THEY freeze)

Marco: Cassie and Jake have had a more subtle, and nondescipt relationship… I've had Mucho fun making fun of them. Now lets hear what they have to say.

(The two COUPLES unfreeze as the music starts)

(Song: Take Me or Leave Me)

****

Rachel: (singing to TOBIAS) EVERY SINGLE DAY I WALK DOWN THE STREET I HEAR PEOPLE SAY, "BABY'S SO SWEET."

EVER SINCE PUBERTY EVERYBODY STARES AT ME BOYS – GIRLS I CANT HELP IT BABY

SO BE KIND AND DON'T LOSE YOUR MIND JUST REMEMBER THAT I'M YOUR BABY

TAKE ME FOR WHAT I AM WHO I WAS MEANT TO BE AND IF YOU GIVE A DAMN, TAKE ME BABY OR LEAVE ME

TAKE ME BABY OR LEAVE ME

A TIGER IN A CAGE CAN NEVER SEE THE SUN, THIS DIVA NEEDS A STAGE BABY – LETS HAVE FUN

YOU ARE THE ONE I CHOOSE FOLK'D KILL TO FILL YOUR SHOES YOU LOVE THE LIMELIGHT TOO, BABY

SO BE MINE OR DON'T WAST MY TIME CRYIN, "HONEYBEAR ARE YOU STILL MY BABY?"

TAKE ME FOR WHAT I AM WHO I WAS MEANT TO BE AND IF YOU GIVE A DAMN TAKE ME BABY OR LEAVE ME

NO WAY CAN I BE WHAT I'M NOT, BUT HEY, DON'T YOU WANT YOUR GIRL HOT? DON'T FIGHT – DON'T LOSE YOUR HEAD, 'CUZ DAY AND NIGHT, WHOS IN YOUR HEAD? WHOS IN YOUR HEAD, BABY

Jake: (to CASSIE) I LOOK BEFORE I LEAP, I LOVE MARGINS AND DICIPLINE, I MAKE LISTS IN MY SLEEP, BABY WHATS MY SIN

NEVER QUIT, I FALLOW THROUGH, I HATE MESS BUT I LOVE YOU WHAT TO DO WITH MY IMPROMPTU BABY

SO BE WISE, CAUSE THIS GUY SATESFIES, YOU GOT A PRISE THAT DON'T COMPROMISE YOUR ONE LUCKY BABY

TAKE ME FOR WHAT I AM WHO I WAS MEANT TO BE AND IF YOU GIVE A DAMN, TAKE ME BABY OR LEAVE ME.

Both: TAKE ME FOR WHAT I AM WHO I WAS MEANT TO BE AND IF YOU GIVE A DAMN, TAKE ME BABY OR LEAVE ME, TAKE ME BABY

OR LEAVE ME.

Cassie/Tobias: Okay cool…

(Lights go down on the couples as they leave)

Marco: Well that was sweet. Of coarse… I'm alone… I mean… even Ax has at least someone!

(Lights brighten USR and USL and UCS, AX in human form and MELISSA walk in)

Ax: Must you fallow me ee, Fall-owe me.

Melissa: Oh, its quite all right, I'm okay with your weird eating and talking Habits.

Ax: Well… Ell… okay, Come on…

(THEY leave together)

Marco: The alien got someone… oh well… Detention is over, thank god. (He moves DCS) 10:60 PM, its dark out, and I get a call from Jake.

(JAKE walks in and tosses MARCO a Phone Receiver, he has another one to speak into)

Jake: Hey Marco, Its Jake, We were all going to Cassie's house… wanna come?

Marco: (To audience) That means theres a meeting at the barn. (Into Phone) Sure I'll be there in a few. (He tosses the Phone back to JAKE, He exits) That was a special code we use when on the phone, so if one of us has a bug on his phone they wont know a thing.

(They (meaning anyone) rolls in the Barn set and MARCO walks over to it)

Marco: The Barn (HE enters the barn)

(The Barn turns around revealing all of the ANIMORPHS there)

Marco: Am I late?

Rachel: Hmmm… Yes…

Cassie: Now, Now Rachel… Play nice…

Tobias: (Thought-speech) Yeah…

Jake: Okay everybody, quiet down we've got a Mission that just might be our last…

Rachel: Okay, what is it?

Marco: Yeah, Leader-man Whats this Mission we have?

Jake: Well, Visser three has been lying low for awile, I'm afraid he might be planning something.

Cassie: It Could mean that Hes been demoted or Killed…

Jake: True Enough, But we have to make sure, meet me at the Beach tomorrow.

(TOBIAS Hawk Puppet "Flies" Down onto Rachel's Arm)

Tobias: Well, Mebbe in the meantime we can grab a soda or something.

Rachel: Great Idea. (to EVERYONE ELSE) See ya gang… (SHE walks out with TOBIAS)

Cassie: (Sighs) Oh well, I guess I'll just get this over with… (She leaves)

Ax: (In Thought-speech) I suppose I'd better leave too… Farewell (he leaves)

Marco: Jakes always been the leader, even before the Animorphs Started… If you were in a fire he'd be the one you'd turn to and scream "What'll we do!" and y'know what… he'd tell you what to do too… (To JAKE) Hey, Jake I'm Going to Micky D's, wanna come?

Jake: Mebbe a little Later…

Marco: Bye Leader-man

Jake: see ya Joker-boy… 

(MARCO Leaves. Then JAKE leaves the barn)

(They (Meaning anyone) Roll the Barn off)

(TOBIAS in human form, RACHEL, CASSIE, MARCO, VISSER THREE, And a WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHERS playing CONTROLLERS Enter)

(Song: One Day More)

****

Jake: One day more   
another day another destiny.   
This never-ending road to Calvary,   
These men who seem to know my crime   
We'll surely come a second time   
One day more. 

Tobias: I was a bird until today.   
How can I live when we are parted? 

Jake: One day more. 

Tobias & Rachel: Tomarrow you'll be worlds away   
And yet with you my world has started. 

Cassie: One more day all on our own. 

Tobias & Rachel: Will we ever meet again? 

Cassie: One more day with him so caring. 

Tobias & Rachel: I was born to be with you. 

Cassie: What a life we might have known... 

T&R: And I swear I will be true 

Cassie: If they never say us there. 

Marco: One more day before the storm! 

Tobias: Do I fallow where they go. 

Marco: Come, the Animorphs of freedom! 

Tobias: Do I join the others there. 

Marco: When our claws begin to form. 

Tobias: Do I stay or do I go? 

Marco: Will you take your place with me? 

All Animorphs: The time is now   
The day is here! 

Jake: One day more! 

Visser Three: One day more to infestation   
We will nip it in the bud   
We'll be ready for these And'lites   
They will we themselves with blood 

Some Controllers: Watch em run along   
Save em as they fall   
Never know your luck when there's a free-for-all!   
Here a little blast   
There we will infest   
Most of them are human, in which we detest! 

All Yeerks: One day to a new beginning 

Animorphs: Raise the flag of freedom high 

Yeerks: Every man will be controlled 

Animorphs: Every man will be so free 

Yeerks: There's a new world for the winning 

Animophs: There's a new world to be won. 

Animorphs & Yeerks: Do you hear the people sing? 

Tobias: My place is here, I'll fight with you! 

Jake: One day more! 

Tobias & Rachel: I did not live until today (simultaneous with the VISSER'S next part )

Visser Three: I will be a Yeerkish hero   
They will follow where I go 

Tobias & Rachel: How can I live when we are parted (simultaneous with the VISSER'S next part) 

Visser Three: I will learn their little secrets 

Cassie: One more day all on our own. (simultaneous with the VISSER'S next part)

Visser Three: I will know the things they know 

Jake: One day more! 

(repeat T&R part along with these parts) 

All Surplus Controllers: Whatch em run away (simultaneous with the Visser's next part)   
Catch em as they fall 

Visser Three: One more day to infestation 

All Surplus Controllers: Never know your luck when there's a freeforall (simultaneous with the VISSER'S next part)

Visser Three: We will nip it in the bud   
We'll be ready for these And'lites 

Jake: Tomorrow we'll be far away   
Tomorrow is the judgement day 

All: Tomorrow we'll discover   
What our god in heaven has in store   
One more dawn! One more day! One day more! 

(Everyone Leaves the stage except MARCO)

Marco: See what I mean? What a leader… 9:16 the next day, on the beach. 

(The ANIMORPHS Re-enter)

Rachel: So Are we getting this over with or what?

Jake: Just Wait a sec… Okay that was it, lets go!

Rachel: Yes Finally!

Marco: (To Audience) Usually Here she says "Lets Do It" But because we had to fit this song in somewhere, We decided to put it here.

(Song: Out Tonight)

****

Rachel: Whats the time? Well its gotta be close to showtime. My bodys talking to me, it says "Time for Danger" It says I wanna make Taxxon Grime, Wanna be the cause of a fight, I wanna put on the Bear grit and say, "Lets Do It"

I had a knack from way back at breaking some bones once I joined the Game (To MARCO, who is the only one still sitting) **Get up Winey Pig You just make me sick cause this chick'll dance in the flames**

We don't need permission, We just barge in for free, you can barge in too if you barge in with me Lets go Out Tonight I have to go Out Tonight You want a fray? Lets Run away, we wont be back before another day Take me out tonight

When I get a Wink from the Jake-man you know how Lucky I'll be? That I'm online as the Feline of the Animorphs Lets go Out Tonight I have to go Out Tonight I wanna prowl, Be a night owl, I'll raise a claw and make 'em Howl Out Tonight

In these missions, I don't dare roam cant roar when the city is Yeerk Rich and true. Cant Feel At Home Till those Yeerkies Die. So down in the pool so late we forget we have school and all the scars from the nevers and maybes make us Cry

Lets go Out Tonight I have to go Out Tonight. Its sweet when you Hit the street, and make em wail at the moon like a cat in heat just take me, out tonight.

Please Take me out tonight, Don't Forsake me – Out Tonight You never made me go out Tonight – Tonight – Tonight – Tonight 

(Everyone except MARCO Exits SL) 

Marco: (Talks while Silhouettes of a Bear, a Hawk, a Gorilla, a Tiger, a Wolf, and an Andalite fight Silhouettes of 5 Hork-Bajir) A Long Gruesome battle… (Looks very solemn suddenly) Rachel is Wounded (The Bear is mortally wounded by a Hork-bajir) And Forces Jake To Retreat us… (The Animals Run off) we all Demorph, but a stray Hork-bajir Finds us and mortally wounds Rachel before I pummeled him to the ground as a Gorilla.

(The ANIMORPHS Re-enter, Rachel Staggering and being helped By TOBIAS and JAKE, MARCO runs over)

Tobias: You'll be okay… C'mon…

(A soft Low tempo "Out Tonight" Plays)

Rachel: It stings… **Lets go Out Tonight I have to go Out Tonight…**

Cassie: Shes Delirious…

Jake: I'll go call 911 (He runs over to a newly rolled on Payphone and dials 911)

Rachel: **I wanna prowl… be a night owl…**

Jake: Hello? We need a doctor… I'm On hold!

Rachel: **I'll raise a claw and make em… Howl…**

Marco: My God… Is there anyone Around?

Ax: I do not think I can help any!

Jake: Hello? Yes! Shes been stabbed by a mugger!

(RACHEL Staggers and falls to her knees)

Marco: Dear god!

Rachel: **Get up Winey Pig… you just Make me sick…**

Tobias: **I Hope you don't Dance in the Flames **(He embraces her)

(The Music slowly evolves into "Live in my house")

****

Tobias: Live in my house, I'll be your shelter, Just pay me back with one thousand Kisses… Be my lover, and I'll Cover you. Open your Door, I'll be your tenant, Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare, I'll be there and I'll Cover you I think thay meant it when they said you cant buy love, now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love, on life, All my life, I've longed to discover something as true as this evening.

Tobias: So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you (Repeat three more times while Rachel sing this next part)

****

Rachel: If your cold and your lonely… You've got one nickel only… When your worn out and tired… and your heart has expired…

Both: Oh, lover, I'll Cover you

Tobias: Oh Lover, I'll Cover you

Rachel: (Very weak) **Oh Lover… I'll cover… you… **(She dies in TOBIAS'S arms)

(They (Anyone) rolls out a Coffin and TOBIAS Carries her over to it and puts her in)

****

Tobias: Oh, Lover, I'll Cover you…

(The ANIMORPHS and several members of ENSAMBLE Gather around the Coffin)

Priest: We gather here today to mourn the loss of dear Rachel, Would Her Parent like to Say a few Words?

(Rachels MOM and DAD Come foreward)

R. MOM: Yes we would…

(THEY look to their daughter for something to say. "Sunrise, Sunset" Comes out)

****

Dad: Is this the little girl I Carried; is this the little girl at play?

Mom: I don't remember growing older, when did she?

Dad: When did she get to be a beauty; when did she get to be so tall?

Mom: Wasn't it yesterday when she was small?

Both: Sunrise, Sunset. Sunrise, Sunset. Swiftly Fly the days. Seedlings can only turn to sunflowers, But this seedling never got her chance…

All: Sunrise, Sunset. Sunrise, sunset. Swiftly Flow the Years. One season fallowing another, Laid with not happiness but tears…

Dad: What words or wisdom can I give them; How can I help to ease their Pain? 

Mom: Now we must learn from one another, Day by day…

Tobias: She looks so natural and happy… 

Cassie: Just like a dead person should be…

Both: Is there a coffin in store for me?

All: Sunrise, Sunset. Sunrise, Sunset. Swiftly flow the years. One season fallowing another, Laid not with happiness, but tears…

(Everyone lines up orderly and files off, TOBIAS, CASSIE, RACHEL'S PARENTS, and a few others should be crying.)

(MARCO re-enters) 

Marco: well, that was a depressing first act… look, I promise the second act will be better okay? Just stick around and buy some snacks in the lobby, that always cheers me up… See ya… 

(MARCO Leaves. Blackout)

Act 2:

(MARCO enters)

Marco: Welcome Back ladies and Germs, this is Animorphs the Musical… To Recap… Visser three has been missing for awhile… we found him by the beach but it cost us Rachel… it's the Next day, 1:45 pm… Mcdonalds… I'm ordering the food…

(They(You should get it by now…) take on a table and Chairs… JAKE and TOBIAS sit in the chairs while, MARCO whatches from SL)

Tobias: Dear god… I cant believe this has happened…

Jake: Tobias, you know she died for a good cause… but still… 

Tobias: She was your cousin Jake, I cant believe your not sadder than you are… don't tell me all the animorphing has left you like that…

Jake: Maybe that's the case… maybe I forgot how to cry after a few of my Animorphs Missions.

Tobias: hmmph… Oh well… I guess we can only thank god were alive… I guess… La'hiem…

Jake: What?

Tobias: It was in a musical Play…

Jake: A Musical play? Sounds kinda stupid…

Tobias: Oh well…

Jake: Whats it mean…

Tobias: I think it means "To Life" 

(Song: "To Life")

****

Tobias: To our Prosperity, to our good health and Happiness, and most of all… To Life, To Life La'hiem

Both: Le'hiem, Le'hiem, to life…

Jake: Heres to the Leader I tried to be.

Tobias: And my would have been bride to be…

Both: Drink Le'hiem To Life, To Life La'hiem. Le'Hiem Le'Hiem To Life.

Tobias: Life has a way of confusing us

Jake: Blessing and Bruising us.

Both: Drink Le'Hiem to life

Jake: God would like us to be joyful even when our hearts lie panting on the floor

Tobias: I just Wish I could be joyful 'cus theres really nothing to be joyful for.

Both: To Life, To Life La'hiem

Jake: To Rachel, My Cousin

Tobias: My life, It gives you something to think about

Jake: Something to drink about

Both: Drink Le'Hiem, To life

(MARCO comes over with Tray)

****

Marco: Hey! You two…

Jake: Yo Marco!

All three: To Tobias!

Tobias: To Marco.

Tobias and Marco: To Jakey… the Leader…

Jake: My life

All three: May all your futures by pleasant ones, not like our preasant ones, Drink Le'hiem To Life, To Life La'hiem, La'hiem Le'hiem to life.

Tobias: It takes a funeral To make a say… But lets live another day…

All three: Drink Le'hiem To Life. 

Marco: We'll raise a glass and drink a drop of Pop, In honor of the great bad luck that's favored you.

All Three: We know That When Bad fortune Favors three such men, It stands to reason we deserve it too.

Jake: To us and our bad fortune.

Marco: Be happy.

Jake: Be healthy.

Tobias: Long life!

All three: And if some good fortune never comes, heres to whatever comes. Drink La'hiem To Life

Jake/Tobias: Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Etc. 

All Three: Li li li li li li li li li li li li li li li Etc. 

Marco: LI! Za-Va Shasta Role-ya. Hey I'm Speaking Jew Nastrolia To Your Health and may we Live together in Peace! ZA!

Other Two: ZA!

Marco: VA!

O. Two: VA!

(The OTHER TWO Keep Repeating "VA" As MARCO says this)

****

Marco: Shasta Role-ya Hey I'm Speaking Jew! Nastrolia. To your Health and may we Live together in Peace!

All three: Hey! May we All Famous in the future of out lives. May you live to see a thousant reasons to rejoice. 

Tobias/Jake: Za Za Za Za Heavan bless us all Nastrolia To your health and may we live together in peace.

Marco: Za!

All three: Hey! Weall raise glass and sip a drop of pop in honor of the great bad luck that's favored you! We know that when bad fortune favors three such men it stands to reason we deserve it too. To Us and our Bad Fortune Be Happy Be healthy Long life! And if our good fortune never comes heres to whatever comes, Drink Le'hiem To Life!

Marco: To Life!

Marco: Whew… That was Fun… Mind telling me what Le'hiem means?

(TOBIAS and JAKE look at eachother… Shake their heads and Leave)

Marco: Hey! It was just a simple question! Oh Well… The Next day… 7:00 pm… Another Meeting. 

(They Roll on the Barn)

Marco: The Barn (He Goes in, The Barn Turns, yadda yadda yadda)

Jake: Okay, I know our Last mission wasant all that successful, but we need to go at another mission.

Ax: (Thought Speech) It would be wise to attack then right about now.

Cassie: (Still Shaken) But… What if…

Jake: Cassie… Come now… You know people die in wars… Its Horrible, but it's the Truth, you cant have a war without chances to take… okay?

Cassie: Okay…

Jake: Okay Tobias? You Fly over the new Pool entrance in… 

(A HORK-BAJIR enters, by breaking the door down)

(MARCO and TOBIAS Rush offstage. They reammerge as a Gorilla and another Hork-Bajir. While this Happens, Ax's tail is Cut off. He Runs Off. The Gorilla and the Other hork-Bajir kill the first HORK-BAJIR, and AX runs Back on, his Tail Whole again)

Marco/gorilla: (Thought Speech) Wheres Jake? 

Jake: Down Here… (Jake has been crushed by the door that was broken in)

(MARCO and TOBIAS Animals Run off and their human selves reammerge)

Cassie: My God! Jake! 

(She and MARCO Pull the Door off JAKE and CASSIE Embraces Him)

("To Life" Music Starts up)

Jake: **To Life… To life… Le'hiem…**

Cassie: Oh no…

Jake: **To Cassie, My Girlfriend…**

Cassie: **My life… Promise you'll never be leaving us…**

Jake: **I'll Raise a glass and drink a drop of Pop… in honor of… my great good fortune of meeting you…**

Tobias: Oh God… I'll Call a doctor!

(TOBIAS runs off)

Jake: Its been great… (He Dies in CASSIE'S Arms)

Marco: (Comes Foreward) Jesus folks… I didn't know this show would be so sad…

(as He talks the Lights on the Rest of the Action go down until only a spotlight is on Marco)

Marco: But I guess you need to see this stuff, I guess our normal antics aren't as exciting as they were… oh well… (lights go up Barn should be gone. MARCO Leaves.)

(CASSIE should be CS)

Cassie: They're gone… They're both gone… The two most important people in my life… Dear god… Jake… Rachel…

(Song: "Without you")

****

Cassie: Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls the grass grows, without you. the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play, the stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. the earth turns, the sun burns, but I die without you. Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. Without you, the the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash, the crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. The moon glows, the river flows, but I die without you.

(A Catwalk should lower from above, with JAKE and RACHEL on it)

Jake: The world revives

Rachel: Colors renew

All three: But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, Within me, blue, Without you.

Rachel: Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears the pulse beats.

Jake: Without you the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe

Cassie: The mind churns, the heart yearns, the tears dry without you.

All three: Life goes on, but I'm gone, Cause I die

Jake: Without you…

Rachel: Without you…

Both: Without you…

(The catwalk slowly goes up as Cassie sings this)

Cassie: Without you.

(Cassie Runs off, Crying… Marco Runs on)

Marco: A week later, She Turns up missing! 

(Marco's Room Rolls on. MARCO enters. TOBIAS and AX in human forms should be there doing things, but looking depressed…)

Tobias: (Sighs) First Rachel… then Jake… now this…

Ax: This is too Depressing… I believe I am going to Cry… (He Breaks down on the desk)

Marco: Well Buck up everyone… you said yourself… Le'hiem…

(A Musical Vamp of Le'Hiem Starts)

Tobias: (to the Orchestra) Don't you dare!

Marco: Oh Come on Tobias… Theres gotta be Something we can do…

(Ax gets up)

Ax: I'm Sorry… but I cannot stand this! (He rushes out)

Marco: Oh god… 

(Song: What you own)

****

Marco: Don't breathe too deep, don't think all day, Dive into work, Drive the other way, that drip of hurt, that pint of shame, Goes away Just play the game. You're livin' in America, at the end of the millennium, your living in America, leave your conscience at the tone. And when your living in America, at the end of the millennium you're what you own.

Tobias: The joker cannot see.

Marco: And the Raptor cannot feel.

Tobias: Yet I see Rachel everywhere.

Marco: Jake's loss I feel right here

Tobias: Just tighten those shoulders.

Marco: Just clench you jaw til you frown.

Both: just don't let go or you may drown. You're living in america, At the end of the Millennium. You're living in america, where its like the twilight zone. And when your living in america at the end of the millennium, you're what you own. So I own not a notion I escape and ape content, I don't own emotion, I rent.

Marco: What was it about that night

Tobias: What was it about that night

Both: Connection in an Isolating age

Marco: For once the Shadows gave way to light.

Tobias: For once the Shadows Gave way to light.

Both: For once I didn't disengage.

Marco: Cassie, I feel you, I feel it, I see it, I see it, I see it my Jokes!

Tobias: Rachel, I see you, I see it, I feel it, I feel it, Remorse!

Marco: (At the same time as Tobiases Part) Tree-hugger, Xena, Leader-Guy!

Tobias: Rachel – Tobias, I hope you don't mind… but I've got a life to get on with, Love you!

Both: Dying in america, at the end of the Millennium, we're dying in america, to come into our own. And when your dying in america at the end of the millennium, you're not alone. I'm not alone. I'm not alone.

Tobias: I feel better now…

Marco: I do too…

Tobias: I wonder where Ax went…

(Song: Beginning of the end)

Ax: (From offstage) Tobias! Marco! Anyone! Help!

Marco: Ax?

****

Ax: Its Cassie! I cant get her up the stairs!

Tobias and Marco: Oh No!!

(Tobias and Marco Help Ax Carry Cassie onstage)

Ax: She was huddled in the park, in the dark, and she was freezing… -Ing, ing…

Tobias: Over here, oh god…

Cassie: I need a light (Looks at Tobias) I know you… You're shivering…

Ax: Shes been living on the street…

Marco: We need some heat

Cassie: I'm Shivering…

Tobias: raise the thermometer and get something to eat

Marco: I'm afraid she needs more than heat…

Cassie: I heard that…

(Marco gets the phone)

Tobias: Marco will call for a doctor Cassie…

Cassie: Don't waste you money on Cassie, si, si…

Marco: Hello? 911? Help!

Cassie: Cold, cold… Would you light a Candle?

Tobias: Yes… Jesus… Find a candle…

(Cassie hollucinates Jake reentering and holding his hand to her)

Cassie: (To Jake… whom noone but her can see) Oh, I Love you. Oh I love you… I love you… (She Takes Jake's hand and is led off. Everyone else should stare where she was… Tobias should break down on the table and Cry… Ax should be solemn… and Marco should step forward)

(Song: no day but today)

Marco: There is no future, there is no past… Both are together at last.

Tobias(Gets up from crying) Marco and Ax: Theres only us theres only this, forget regret, or life is your to miss, no other road no other way no day but today.

(Ax and Tobias go offstage quietly)

Marco: Well folks… sad show huh? I didn't know it would get like this… but… well I guess the only words I can give to you are… Jake and Cassie are together again at last. And Rachel is waiting up there for Tobias… oh well… Bye… (He leaves)

(Blackout… Bow Music)

(De Endah!)

*Note! "Animorphs" "Out Tonight" "One Day More" and any other song with Lyrics Changed to an animorphs Theme are Credited to their respective Writers and shows.

**Nother Note! The Last two songs ("Beginning of the end" "No day but today") Are actually Derived from the two Finales of "Rent"

***Yet Another Note! I am in no way trying to Cash off other people's work…

****Credits (Or "Who Wrote What?")

K. A. Applegate: Animorphs Series

All Characters in this piece are of her creation… don't dis me for stealing em…

Jonathan Larson: Rent

Fallowing songs are his:

"Live in my house"

"What you own"

"Take me or leave me"

"Beginning of the end" (Derived from "Finale A")

"No day but today" (Derived from "Finale B")

"Out Tonight"

Caude-Michel Shönberg, and Alan Boublil: Les Misérables

Fallowing songs… His:

"One day more" (Special thanks to Ziana's Animorphs Galaxy ([http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Labyrinth/7575/animorphs.html][1]) for their Reprinting of this song…)

Jerry Bock, Sheldon Harneck: Fiddler on the roof

Songs:

"Le'Hiem" 

"Animorphs" (Or "Tradition" to you Picky ones)

"Sunrise, Sunset"

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Labyrinth/7575/animorphs.html



End file.
